


Cheers to you and me

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: The end of Atlantis.Fair warning, I cried writing this.
Relationships: Atlantis & John Sheppard
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 5





	Cheers to you and me

One thing that seemed to be almost universally constant was drinking to celebrate the good, the bad, and just about everything in between. 

Today John wasn't really drinking to celebrate. He was drinking alone on a floating city, lightyears from any other person. John wasn't always one for drinking alone. Some days he needed to, some days he couldn't stand being in his own head but didn't want to subjugate others to it. Some days the mere thought of drinking alone was enough to crush him with a thousand tonnes of loneliness and send him running for the nearest friendly lifeform. Some days he relaxed with friends, and some days he relaxed alone.

Today he didn't drink to forget, nor did he really drink to celebrate. 

From here he could see nearly the whole of Atlantis, and not a thing in sight was moving. It was just him, so high up he might die on impact if the city let him fall. 

Atlantis' return to the bottom of a sea was enough to remove most plant and animal life from the area, there was nothing moving in the currents John couldn't see but could feel in a very strange way. 

So he drank, so far from all his friends and the people he considered family, he didn't feel alone. No, he had his city and he was never alone with her. 

As he drank he spilled his life story to the no longer floating city. He told her about his dreams and fears, the things that he would miss and the people, the good of his life and the bad. The city listened, she was a great listener, she had spent thousands of years listening for her creators and their other creations. She never judged what she heard, simply gathering it and storing it away for later study. When John reached his last beer of the first pack he had run out of things to tell her.

He poped open the first of the next pack. 

"Cheers to you and me. We're all that's left, and hopefully, it'll stay that way." With nothing left to say John raised his beer to the city splayed out around him, wishing things could have been different, and knowing that it couldn't have ended any other way. He then slowly drank his beers while watching as the force field keeping the ocean out slowly got smaller and smaller. He picked up his bottles and returned to the gateroom. 

There he lay down on the small cot he'd brought in earlier and fell asleep the easiest he had in years. 

He dreams of friends gone, and friends who are already grieving him on the other side of the stargate that will never open again. He dreams of people long gone who created his beautiful city and abandoned her to save her.

When the shield completely collapses, John is deep in his dreams and feels no pain when he dies and Atlantis dies along with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry for any tears.


End file.
